mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
MM8: List do Elgara Fellmoona
Szybki opis #Wypełnij zadania ''Przywódca karawany'' i ''Kamienne portale''. #Przedostań się do przystani na Wyspach Krwawego Sztyletu. #Popłyń do Ravenshore. #Odwiedź Elgara Fellmoona w domu kupców z Alvar w Ravenshore. Więcej szczegółów Wyspy Krwawego Sztyletu Po wykonaniu pierwszego i drugiego zadania trzeba przygotować się do opuszczenia archipelagu. Jednak warto maksymalnie wzmocnić swoją drużynę - oprócz postaci gracza i kleryka Fredricka Talimere można, nająć do niej kolejnych członków: w Gospodzie Awanturników, znajdującej się we wschodniej części wioski Kropla Krwi (to ten duży budynek na północ od chaty Talimere) czeka dwoje poszukiwaczy przygód - Devlin Arcanus i Elsbeth Lamentia, którzy chętnie się dołączą. Oprócz zwiększenia stanu liczebnego warto także poprawić ekwipunek i zakupić kilka czerwonych eliksirów. Do tego należy przejść się po wyspie, zbierając łupy ze skrzyń i rozmawiając z jej mieszkańcami i podjąć się wykonania kilku zadań: ''Brat Rothnaxa'', ''Proroctwa Węża'', ''Posążek Węża'', ''Błogosławiony olejek'', ''Czysta Szybkość'' i ''Żółta gorączka'' (zleceniodawcy mieszkają w wiosce oraz poza nią), ponieważ duża ich część znajdzie swoje rozwiązanie w Opuszczonej świątyni. Opuszczona świątynia Gdy już uznasz, że chcesz opuścić wyspę, udaj się na południowy-zachód od wioski. Na końcu długiej wyspy stoi kamienny portal - wejdź do niego, a drużyna zostanie przeniesiona na kolejną wysepkę. Tutaj z kolei udaj się na północ i wejdź do kolejnego portalu, który teleportuje drużynę na wyspę, nad którą dominuje wielka piramida - to właśnie Opuszczona świątynia. Udaj się po schodach do góry i wejdź do budowli. Już po wejściu czeka Cię miła niespodzianka - okazuje się, że w świątyni siedzi sobie Simon Templar, który chętnie dołączy do Twojej drużyny. Z nim w składzie trzeba się zabrać za oczyszczanie lokacji. Po zejściu schodami do dużej kwadratowej sali i powybijaniu żyjących w niej pierzastych węży trzeba zejść schodami w dół. W kolejnym pomieszczeniu po pokonaniu strażników (takich jak w pierwszej sali) trzeba powciskać cztery przyciski znajdujące się w ścianach (w kolejności NW, NE, SW, SE) i wejść do kolejnej izby. W niej z kolei należy patrzeć na sufit i iść za wymalowaną na nim czerwoną ścieżką. W przeciwnym razie spadnie się w dół do pomieszczenia z pierzastymi wężami. Kolejna komnata to pomieszczenie-pułapka. Jeśli odpowiednio szybko nie wciśnie się ośmiu znajdujących się na ścianach przycisków (kolejność dowolna), to podłoga zapadnie się zabijając drużynę. Gdy się to jednak zrobi otworzy się wyjście. Trzeba stąd szybko wybiec i idąc prosto wejść do ostatniej sali. Jest ona pełna pierzastych węży i pułapek w podłodze, które należy wymijać. Gdy się przez nią przejdzie do wyjścia pozostają już tylko schody. W ostatnim pokoiku przy drzwiach czekają jeszcze dwaj wężoludzie. Po ich zabiciu można już opuścić ten dziwny przybytek. Po wyjściu ze świątyni należy się skierować prosto - to już przystań łodzi, skąd można popłynąć do Ravenshore. Jeśli jednak chcesz jeszcze powrócić do Kropli Krwi, możesz odejść nieco na południowy-wschód od statku i uaktywnić kamienny portal do miasta (przeniesie on drużynę pod siedzibę naczelnika wioski). Od tej pory nie trzeba już pokonywać trasy Kropla Krwi - przystań przez świątynię. Kapitan Calamar za 75 złota zawiezie drużynę na kontynent. Alternatywna droga do przystani W rzeczywistości, aby odpłynąć do Ravenshore wcale nie trzeba przechodzić przez Opuszczoną świątynię. Przy odrobinie szczęścia (i czerwonych eliksirów) można to zrobić inaczej. Trzeba zejść na plażę koło chatki Thadina (północno-wschodni brzeg) i rzucić się w morze. Brzmi bezsensownie, ale w tym szaleństwie jest metoda! Co prawda część drużyny niechybnie zginie podczas tej przeprawy, ale ważne jest, by chociaż jedna postać przeżyła. Po wejściu w morze trzeba pędzić w kierunku północno-wschodnim. Przy odpowiednio szybkim piciu eliksirów można taką wyprawę przetrwać. Przy wyborze tej opcji warto na chwilę wejść do Opuszczonej świątyni, by nająć Simona Templara. Wtedy można odpłynąć już statkiem Wicherek. Metoda ta pozwala na zaoszczędzenie kilku godzin przebijania się przez świątynię, jednak lepiej wybrać metodę bardziej konwencjonalną - pozwala ona na na zdobycie większej ilości doświadczenia i cennych przedmiotów, a do tego jeszcze wykonania pewnych misji. Ravenshore Gdy statek kapitana Calamara przybije do przystani w Ravenshore należy nie zwlekając udać się do celu swej podróży - domu kupców z Alvar. By się tam dostać trzeba ominąć wyładowane w porcie towary (po drodze warto opróżnić zawartość beczek). Wtedy po lewej widać fontannę, a po prawej duży budynek - to właśnie dom kupców z Alvar. Należy wybrać prawe wejście, wejść do góry i zapukać do drzwi. Elgar Fellmoon będzie poważnie zaniepokojony informacjami, ale zapłaci drużynie za fatygę, po czym wyśle na kolejną misję. Kategoria:Misje w Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer Kategoria:Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer